


Christmas Gift

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Presents, Dry Humping, Lucifer has a Forked Tongue, M/M, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam has a special gift for Lucifer this christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and errors you will find.

“I have a present for you.” Sam said when Lucifer and him were finally alone on the end of Christmas Day.  
“You already gave me one this morning, and I love it.”  
“But this one is different. And it’s not entirely for you, it’s a little for me too.” Sam confessed. “But before I show it to you, promise me to not being creepy over it, ok?”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and smirked to his lover.

“Is it a kinky thing? Have you got yourself a new pair of underwears like I love? Is it lace? Is it silk?”  
“No, none of that. I think the best is to show you. But first, promise me.”  
“Of course Sam, I promise to not moke you. Is it alright like that? Though, I don’t understand why you make me say that. You know I’m very found of whatever you wear and I will never dare to say something mean to you and…”

Lucifer stopped his speech mid sentence when Sam slid his pants down to reveal a new tattoo. No, not a tattoo, some scarifications. Lucifer’s mouth dropped when he realized what it was. There, on his left hip, just above his hipbone, Sam had engraved his sigil.

Lucifer fell on his knees in front of him and stared at it closer, mouth still opened in awe. Sam felt suddenly very self conscious about it and wondered if it was a good idea after all.

“If you don’t like it, we can get rid of it. I mean, I like it but if it makes you feel uncomfortable that I have it on me. You can erase it. I won’t be mad.”  
“Can I touch it?” Lucifer asked without leaving it from his sight.  
“Yes, if you want.”

Lucifer brushed gentle fingers along it, making shivers appear on Sam’s skin under his cold touch.

“Did you make it yourself?”  
“Yes.” Sam hesitant voice answered.  
“Was it painful?”

Lucifer always knew when Sam lied, so there was no reason to do it.

“Yes a little. But the razor blade was sharp, so it was finished very quickly.” Sam explained.  
“You carved my mark on you.” Lucifer exhaled.  
“Do… Do you like it?” Sam asked with a tiny voice, not sure it had been a good idea.

He thought Lucifer would fancy to see his sigil on him. He was so possessive over him all the time. He always lost all common senses when Sam let him collar him during sex. But Sam feared he had took it too far this time.

“Do I like it?” Lucifer repeated lifting his icy blue eyes on him. “Oh Sam, you engraved my sigil on your skin, on your perfect body, and you asks me if I like it?”

Sam was about to make some apologies when Lucifer pressed his mouth over the scar and licked it, tracing its shape with his forked tongue. Sam shuddered to the touch. Lucifer stood up to his feet and crashed their mouths together. He lifted Sam easily in his arms and laid him on their bed. Their clothes vanished when Lucifer crawled in bed on top of Sam. He straddled Sam’s left thigh and rubbed a furious boner over the new red mark. Sam hissed in pain. Lucifer grabbed him tight by the hair and breathed in rugged voice.

“My mark on you. My… My sigil on your skin. Sam, do you have any idea how that makes me feel?”

If there was a thing that was a total turn on for Sam, it was to see Lucifer loose all control over himself. To witness that ball of pure energy and fury, one of the most powerful being in all the Creation, roar inside a fragile vessel envelop will always be fascinating. If he had still doubts about his decision to cut his skin as an offer to his lover, the Devil, Lucifer enlacing his fingers around his cock and stocking hard made him totally forget them.

In his arousal, Lucifer filled the room with electricity that crackled at Sam’s ears. In a woof, three pairs of enormous wings manifested and spreaded wide above him. Lucifer’s grace broke loose and exploded in the room, the white light blinding everything as an ear splitting screech escaped from his throat. Sam’s orgasm was ripped from him. He came feeling waves of Grace washing over him.

When he opened his eyes again, Sam found blue eyes watching over him. Lucifer’s looked wrecked. The archangel made sure Sam wasn’t hurt, then he bended on his chest, breathing hard in his scent. His hand caressed Sam’s hip, and spread his cum over the new scarification.

Lucifer purred. “Mine”.


End file.
